


Tadashi Yamaguchi

by TidalWaveKitty



Series: Fated Attraction [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Children, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidalWaveKitty/pseuds/TidalWaveKitty
Summary: Betas don't have mates. Yet they take up a large majority of the human population. Yamaguchi Tadashi was one of those mateless betas. And he hated it. He dreaded the day that he had presented as a beta. He yearned to have a mate. But what happens when one little omega starts to call him her mate? I still suck at summaries, sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, so let me start this off by saying that Yamaguchi is a beta! He does not have a mate! I just grew really fond of this freckled child and I needed to write him something to fit with the pairing I have for him because I hate, absolutely hate, YamaTsuki. FUck that. Okay? Can we all settle on that and enjoy this fanfic?? So, this is my custom Omegaverse, and if you have any questions, please read this first: http://sta.sh/2u0u9fjeaii?edit=1.  
> Warning for smut, yaoi, and mpreg. Yamaguchi is not included in the yaoi or mpreg! If any of these make you uncomfortable, please don’t be rude and just don’t read it.

Meeting Tsukishima was like the most beautiful day of his life. The way he stood up, whether it was for him or not, against those bullies was breathtaking. Getting the chance to speak with him later was even more exhilarating. Finding that the blond was an omega was amazing as well. But the day he presented as ‘just a beta’ was devastating. For so long, he had dreamed of being with the blond, as more than just his friend. He wanted and prayed for the day that Tsukishima could have been his mate. But being a beta crushed every aspect of that dream.

But Yamaguchi still enjoyed spending time with the male and playing volleyball with him. If he could play volleyball with the taller omega, that was all he wanted. That was it. He told that lie to himself everyday as they went through middle school and that first part of highschool. Until that first training camp with Nekoma. Tsukishima slowly started to become even more distant that he was originally. He felt like he was getting walled off by some outside force, like it wasn’t Tsukishima, but something else stopping him from seeing the blond.

And he knew exactly what that force was. The Nekoma captain. It was never said aloud, but it made since. Kuroo stuck around him whenever the chance was given. And Yamaguchi hated it. He hated Kuroo. Resented him really. How dare he think that just because he was an alpha he can come into Tsukishima’s life and rip him away. What the hell did he know about the blond? He knew more about the omega than anyone ever could! 

During that second training camp was when he finally put his foot down. Tsukishima had been avoiding him even more than usual after practices, and he had to stop it. He knew that Tsukki wasn’t really his to claim, but he felt that Kuroo had bad intents. Calm it his instincts, but he couldn’t let Tsukki get hurt. 

So when he saw the alpha slip into the bathroom right before lights out, he waited outside for him. When the alpha walked down, yawning, the beta quickly moved to step into his path. He was trembling, but he couldn’t back down now. “K-Kuroo-san.” his voice was shaking, and he hated himself for it. The raven stopped, looking down at him curiously “What? Aren’t you from Karasuno, number 12?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck tiredly. “Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi..” he stuttered, clenching his hands into fists “I have to talk to you..” 

The alpha shifted, his face turning more serious “What is it? I’m tired. If you wanna pick a fight, you might wanna rethink that choice. Just because I’m from a different school, doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t respect your senpai.” he muttered rather harshly, dipping his hands into the back of his shorts and pressing the palm of his hands against his back in a casual stance.

Yamaguchi faltered for only a moment before taking in a deep breath “I don’t want to have to fight you..But, I want you to leave Tsukishima alone.” his voice had evened out, but he could still feel the sweat pooling against his brow.

Kuroo eyed him curiously before smirking “Oh, I see. Well sorry, but that isn’t really your choice, now is it...beta.” there was a different tone when he called that word, and it sent pulses of rage up Yamaguchi’s spine. He swallowed roughly before continuing “It might not be, but I’ve been his friend for a long enough time, that I believe I know well enough what he doesn’t need in his life. And one of those things is you. I won’t allow you to hurt him.”

The raven’s eyebrows rose a little before tilting his head to the side “Well, I’m glad you think you’re such good friends, but shouldn’t you be talking about this with him and not me? Have you even considered his feelings?” the alpha asked, leaning over to look Yamaguchi in the eyes before giving an egotistical smile when all the beta had was silence for his question. “That’s what I thought. Now if you excuse me.” he stood up straight and started walking past the brunet before pausing a few steps away.

“Besides, what can you give him? You’re just a beta. You and I both know what he really wants, and you know that you can’t give it to him. So why don’t you just butt out? If you really care about him, you’d allow him to have what he wants. And part of that includes me. So watch out little crow,” Kuroo glanced over his shoulder with a glint in his eye “or you’ll end up hurting more than just yourself.” and with that, the alpha quietly continued down the empty hall.

Yamaguchi stood, his nails digging into the palm of his hands, tears pricking at his eyes as he heard the male’s shoes squeaking against the floor. He stared down at the floor, fully taking in what Kuroo had said. Yes he knew he couldn’t be the alpha every omega wanted. But he stilled wanted to be there for Tsukki, the way the omega had been for him. He felt the lump in his throat grow worse as he quickly wiped his eyes before stepping into the bathroom to wash his face. He didn’t dare let the blond see him like this or there would surely be hell to pay on both his and Kuroo’s end.

~~~

His heart was racing. Thudding loudly against his chest. His chest ached and it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe. He hated it so much, to feel like this. Why did he have to be so nervous? Everyone was counting on him. He stared at the ball in his hands before looking up to the net. He swallowed thickly, dribbling the ball as he tried to calm his racing heart. But then he heard a voice calling out his name.

“You can do it, Yamaguchi!” it was something that everyone else on the team had said, but this one was different. He glanced up to the crowd across the net and spotted exactly who had called out that cheer. Yachi was practically vibrating with excitement and nervousness, her cheeks flushed. 

He felt his heart skip a beat. Yachi. The pretty little blonde omega who had only been with them for a short time. But she made his heart skip. The same way that Tsukishima had. He knew that she was locking eyes with him as he nodded, smiling nervously. Here was a person that supported and believed in him. Someone that was willing to help pick him up when he fell down. Some one that he actually thought he had a chance with. The brunet let his eyes look down to the back of Tsukishima’s head, staring at him. 

The whistle blew, and he had made up his mind.

~~~

“You were really amazing, Yamaguchi! You looked so calm when you hit the ball, it was just like - swoosh!” Yachi struck her arm down like she was hitting an invisible ball. Her vocabulary was slowly becoming more like Hinata’s and he thought it was adorable. “Ah, you really think so? I was still super nervous. I was really worried.” he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as he walked beside both Yachi and Tsukishima. The taller blond shrugged before stopping “I’m going home.” he said before turning and starting to walk down the corner that they had just passed. 

Yamaguchi watched after him “Alright, see you tomorrow Tsukki!” he looked down to the female beside him “I’ll walk you the rest of the way home...I-If you don’t mind.” his heart was beating a little faster now that he was left alone with Yachi. The blonde nodded happily with a smile “Yes, thank you. Ah, I can’t wait for tomorrow.” she said, starting to walk again as she stretched her arms above her head. 

They walked side by side before Yachi spoke again “Are you sure you wanna walk the whole way? My house is still kind of far from here. Don’t you leave close to Tsukishima?” she asked, pausing as she looked up at him. Yamaguchi nodded sheepishly “Well yes, but I want to make sure that you get home safe. Wouldn’t want anything happening to one of our managers, right?” that wasn’t what he wanted to say. But it’s what came out, and there wasn’t enough to correct himself before the blonde started again “Ah, that’s very thoughtful of you Yamaguchi. Thank you. How about you have dinner at my place as a thank you then? I know it’s kind of late, but..” she trailed off, rubbing the back of her head as she gripped tightly onto her school bag.

There went his heart again. “Y-Yeah sure, thank you, Yachi.” he was taking her home. Taking her home where she was inviting him in to have dinner with her. God, be still his aching heart. But he had to think about this rationally. It was just her way of saying thanks. And even if there was even the slightest chance of there being something more behind it, he was a beta. And Yachi was an omega. He could never be her mate. But at least there was more of chance for him. 

When they finally arrive at Yachi’s house, Yamaguchi excused himself when he stepped inside and quickly bent over to pull off his shoes. The petite blonde disappeared into the house for a second before returning “Mom isn’t home, so I guess it’ll just be us. Do you need to let your parents know?” she asked, unzipping her jacket before the brunet nodded “Yeah, I probably should. Thank you again.” he slowly pulled out his phone to let his mother know before following Yachi into what appeared to be the kitchen with an attached dining room. “You have a really nice place.” he said softly as he looked around the room.

He set his bag down on the floor by the table before seating himself down. They chatted quietly while Yachi cooked, seemingly knowing her way around the kitchen. It made his heart flutter. He was a wreck in the kitchen, so if Yachi..No! He had to keep those thoughts away. He was here as Yachi’s friend. Nothing more. Yamaguchi smiled happily once Yachi was done, bringing a plate over to set in front of him before sitting down at the table as well “I hope it’s good.”

The brunet nodded eagerly “It smiles really good. I can’t wait to try it.” he slowly picked up the set of chopsticks that she had brought out as well before they both dug into their meals. It was better than he had imagine and it made his heart falter with want. He swallowed thickly before looking up to the blonde sitting across from him. Yachi soon glanced up and they locked eyes, both quickly looking away with heated cheeks of embarrassment. They didn’t say much until they both finished, Yachi quietly picking up both of their plates and taking them over to the sink to be washed later before returning to her seat. They looked eyes again, but Yamaguchi was the only one to look away. “That was a really great meal, thank you again. I’m sure any alpha would feel lucky to marry someone who can cook like you.” why did he say that? It was a totally unnecessary comment, but he had said it like it was nothing. His voice didn’t even shake. ‘Calm yourself, Yamaguchi!’

Yachi hummed softly with a nod. “Or a beta.” she said quietly, but her voice was calm. “Ah, yeah I guess but wouldn’t you rather find your mate rather than waste your time with a beta?” he was degrading himself again. But in all honesty, wouldn’t it always be better to find your mate? That’s what had made him decide to stop pining over Tsukishima earlier that day. The blonde hummed again, resting her chin in the palm of her right hand. “Perhaps, but you never know. A beta might be the better option.”  
The brunet let out a soft laugh “You’re kidding, right? How could a beta possibly be better?” why was he doing this to himself? His heart clenched, but he wasn’t sure what with. Regret? Sadness? Hatred? But Yachi simply gave him a soft smile “Because you know that beta and you may love them more deeply than you ever could your mate.” she was looking down at the table before gently reaching to hold onto Yamaguchi’s hand with her left one. THe brunet tensed up, unable to bring himself to look back to the blonde sitting across from him “Y-Yachi..”

“Tadashi.”

The omega called out his name sent shivers down the brunet’s spine. He managed to swallow the lump in his throat before speaking again “That may be true..” he started before Yachi butted in again. She was acting out of character and he was worried. “Tadashi. You’re in love with Tsukishima, aren’t you?” the question caught him off guard at first, and when he didn’t respond, she continued “I can tell. You always have this look in your eye. It makes me kind of jealous. I wish that there was someone that could look at me like that.” her voice was softer no, and Yamaguchi was finally able to look back at the omega “But Yachi...You already do.” god he sounded cheesy, but he didn’t care. Yachi slowly looked up and they locked eyes once again. Her cheeks were flushed “T-Tadashi..”

“I know!..I know we haven’t known each other for that long and we’ve never really talked outside of practice. But you always seem so nice, and you’re pretty, and when I look at you, my heart always seems to skip a beat. It’s been like that for a while. And I’ve given up on Tsukki. I know that he might have been interested in me, before I presented as a beta. But whatever interest he might of had is directed at someone else. And I understand that. I won’t try and take his happiness away from him just because I’m jealous. I want to see him happy. And I want to see you happy. That’s why, I’m always going to give you the chance to say no. So please. Yachi, go out with me.”

Yamaguchi was surprised at how calm he was through that whole monologue. And when Yachi looked at him again, she was smiling “How could I possibly say no after a speech like that?” he could see the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. And in only a matter of seconds, the blonde was out of her seat, wrapping her arms tightly around Yamaguchi’s neck, nuzzling into his jawline. “I know that you may never be my mate. But I’m still very willing to go out with you. You’re sweet, Tadashi. I love that about you.” she whispered, her lips ghosting over the skin of his neck. It sent a pleasant shiver up his spine. He slowly brought his arms around the omega’s back, pulling her closer before she was practically sitting in his lap, finding it rather uncomfortable to bend over like that.

So they sat, just calmly holding onto one another, not breathing a word for fear of ruining the sweet moment. Until it was shattered as they heard the front door opening and Yachi’s mother calling out quietly that she was home. The little omega quickly scrambled out of the brunet’s lap, accidently kicking his shin in the process. When her mother walked into the kitchen Yamaguchi was holding his leg up against his chest, holding back any sounds of pain while Yachi apologized over and over for hurting him.  
After Yachi had given a brief explanation of why the beta was there and why he seemed to be in excruciating pain (she only said she had kicked him), Yamaguchi found himself in the front entryway again, pulling on his shoes while Yachi watched over his shoulder. “I’m sorry..” she whispered softly and Yamaguchi quickly waved a dismissive hand “It’s fine, it’s fine. It was an accident. And it stopped hurting so I’ll be fine.” the blond reluctantly nodded her head as she watched the brunet stand up, pulling his bag over his shoulder. The beta slowly pulled open the door before turning to look back at the female. Yachi was fidgeting in place a little bit before gesturing him to lean down closer. There was a rather significant height difference between the two.

The brunet slowly leaned closer, expecting that she might tell him softly that she didn’t want her mother to hear, but what he got was unexpected. The blonde had moved to cup both sides of his face, down by his jaw as she leaned up to press a flitting kiss against his freckled cheek. But as soon as her hands were there, they were gone and she was taking a step back “I’ll see you tomorrow. Get home safely.” she said, cheeks red. Yamaguchi could feel his own face flushing, the shade of red causing his freckles to pop out even more on his face. He nodded swiftly before turning and walking out the door. As soon as it was shut, he let out a soft sigh and started his walk home.


End file.
